Summer Night
by Queen Mist
Summary: ONESHOT Ryoma and Sakuno are locked in the library. Together. Alone. ryoXsaku, GP, tezuXfuji, inuXkai if you squint


Summary: ONESHOT Ryoma and Sakuno are locked in the library. Together. Alone. ryoXsaku, GP, tezuXfuji, inuXkai (if you squint)

Disclaimer: You probably know this... and i know you're probably bored... i mean, if i owned PoT, i should be dead by now (smiles dazzlingly at the millions of PoT fan girls). but i wouldn't mind if i owned eiji-chan and oishi-kun, and ryoma you know? hehehe...

-------

For once in his entire 17 years of existence, Echizen Ryoma was fascinated with something other than tennis. That something, or rather, someone, had wavy auburn hair, and beautiful brown eyes that threatened to melt him when she looked at him.

That someone was sitting right in front of him too.

"A-anou... Ryoma-kun?"

Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Did he also tell you she has the most beautiful voice in the whole world? Especially when she says his name like that. Ryo-ma-kun. Nobody could say his name like that. Nobody can.

"I-I'm sorry but... a-anou... I don't know what I'm supposed to do next..."

He continued to stare at her some more, his eyes unblinking. How could she be so beautiful? She was so innocent it was almost alluring. He slapped himself inwardly. He was starting to sound like his baka perverted oyaji. He told himself he should stop looking at her now, or else take the risk of getting caught. And he never wanted to get caught.

_'All right.'_ he told himself resolutely. _'I will look away now. I will look away now. I will-'_

She was blushing.

Ryoma leaned closer. How had he never noticed how pink her cheeks were when she was blushing? Such a pretty shade of pink too. It highlighted her eyes, and her cute nose, and her ki- He slapped himself again. _'Hold it, Echizen. Mada mada dane.'_

A strong gust of wind breezed by them. It lifted the strands of her long hair, creating a sort-of halo around her. She was just too pretty. On purely natural instinct, he reached out and smoothed down her hair.

His first thought was, _'What the heck am I doing!'_

The next was, _'I never knew hair could be this soft...'_

BUZZ! BUZZ!

He started, distracted once again by the crimson flush that was making its way up her neck to her already flushed cheeks.

"Sir," the librarian called irritatingly. "No flirting in the library please."

He raised an eyebrow, half-amused. Flirting? Was he really doing that? A quick glance at the snickering people around him confirmed his thoughts. Maybe agreeing to teach her in the library wasn't such a good idea. There was always her room anyway. Or his would do too. Though the probability that his baka oyaji would spy on them was 100 percent.

He was starting to sound like Inui-senpai. _'They're really growing on me...'_

And the old man might see something that was only for HIS eyes to see... his mind added wickedly. He frowned. Did he really just think that? _'I need to get out of my house. My dad is influencing me... the wrong way.'_

"R-ryoma-kun?"

He glanced back at her, and then stared once again. Did she know that she just looked so kissable right then?

_'I need to get out of here.'_

_'I need a kiss.' _

He hit himself with a tennis ball.

He shook his head to rid of any thoughts- good or bad. "What is it?"

She smiled nervously, taking a lock of her hair then began twisting it in her fingers. "I n-need to go now, Ryoma-kun..."

He looked at his watch, hiding his surprise. _'That's right, Echizen. Play cool.'_ She wants to leave already? It read 6:24. He was startled. They weren't even finished yet. Looking around, he noticed that they were the only people, except the nosy librarian, who were in the library. Had he been staring at her for so long?

She began stuffing her things neatly inside her bag. He watched her silently, his eyes hidden beneath his bangs. (The cursed lady didn't allow him to enter with his cap.) She stood up as the librarian announced that she was closing. "A-anou... I'll-"

He grabbed her wrist. "Mada mada dane."

She stared at him with wide eyes, almost like a deer caught in headlights. Her breath caught in her throat. "H-hai?" she squeaked.

When the librarian turned her back, he dragged her behind the shelves, telling her to keep quiet lest the librarian see them. He pinned her to the wall slightly, making sure she could still breathe, as the librarian made sure everything was in order.

CLICK!

BANG!

Ryoma adjusted his eyesight in the now dark library, stepping back a little to make room for the tense girl in front of him. "You alright?"

She nodded slightly, still staring at him with wide eyes. "W-why are we here?" she asked softly.

He stepped back some more. He could feel her breath waft across his neck. He took a deep breath, racking his brain for an answer to her question. Why did he drag her here anyway? The most logical answer was he wanted to spend more time with her. He didn't want her to leave.

"I... I wanted to show you something..."

She blinked repeatedly. "A-anou... if you don't mind me asking... what is it?"

He retreated. She was still too close. He could smell her scent, he could feel her breath on his face. Heck, he could practically taste her cologne. Too close.

Bad move.

"R-ryoma-kun!" she cried out in surprise. "Where are you?" She began stumbling around to look for him, her arms outstretched in front of her. "Mou!"

He would have let her look for him (she was just too cute like that) if he didn't know she was scared. And he'd rather lose in a tennis match than let her be scared.

Smiling slightly, he went near her. "I'm here..." he murmured. As her hands came in contact with his chest, she unexpectedly wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. He could feel her shaking.

"G-gomen..." she sniffed. "I hate the dark..."

He stiffened visibly. Why did she have to do that? A little awkwardly, he also wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on top of her head.

Her arms tightened again.

_'Oh crap. Please, hormones, calm down. This is the first time I've ever asked anything of you. Please, calm down.'_

"Ryoma-kun?"

_'Crap, I need to kiss her.'_

She sighed softly, resting her cheek on his chest, burying her forehead on his neck.

_'I want to kiss her. NOW.'_

"Um-"

Crap.

In an instant, her back was pressed against a random wall. One of his hands was splayed across the small of her back, and the other was resting on her nape, holding her in place as his mouth assaulted hers with hungry yet gentle kisses.

She was so shocked she couldn't even respond, until he began nipping on her lower lip. She gasped, and he took the opportunity to explore with his tongue. A hand slid down to rest on her hip as he pressed himself fully against her. Unconsciously, she arched her back, giving him more access to plunder her mouth.

_'No wonder oyaji does this often..._' he thought.

Finally, she sank against him in bliss, her eyes closing in pleasure. He smirked to himself. _'I love it when I'm in control._' He shifted her slightly so that her head rested against his shoulder, angled precisely to give him better access to her mouth. She moaned.

He never thought he will associate the word 'sexy' and a girl before, but now it was the only thing on his mind. He wanted to hear her moan again. When he pressed himself against her more, he got his moan.

When he realized they were both in need of air, but neither wanted to let go, he broke their kiss, but not before pressing light kisses all over her face.

She looked up at him, dazed. He grinned, loving the hazy look in her eyes. "R-ryoma-kun?"

"Mada mada dane."

She flushed crimson, as she realized the position they were in and the close proximity. "H-hai..."

Leaning close to whisper in her ear, he stroked her back intimately. "I've wanted to do this for so long..."

She stared at him with even wider eyes, leaning back as if to put much distance between them. "N-nani?" she stammered nervously, her senses going into overdrive at what he had just said. "Ryoma-kun!" she squeaked as he bent his head to nuzzle her neck.

"You smell like strawberry..." he murmured softly. _'I wonder if there is a strawberry-flavored ponta...'_ He suddenly remembered something. "You taste like it too..." he remarked offhandedly.

"Ryoma-kun!" She blushed deeper, attempting to hide her face in her hands. But since he was too close, and her hands were pinned to the wall, she resorted to burying her face in his neck instead. "You are so mean..."

He didn't reply to that, silently agreeing to himself that he absolutely loved teasing her... among other things. He sighed. He was really getting too perverted for his own liking... They stayed in that position for a few minutes, until Ryoma decided to explore new horizons and found her collarbone a particularly ticklish spot of hers.

She yelped in surprise. "Ryoma-kun!"

He smirked, held her in place, and tortured her until she was choking with laughter and indignation. "Nani?"

She glared at him playfully, pushing at his chest. "That was mean..." Seeming to forget all her earlier anxiety, she stuck her tongue out at him.

His eyes darkened, staring at her intensely. "You think so?" he murmured, his voice dropping an octave lower.

She blushed prettily, bowing her head. "H-hai... mou, Ryoma-kun..."

He was about to kiss her again to punish her for telling him he was mean when his cell phone rang. He cursed inwardly. _'I will kill whoever this person is... he has REALLY bad timing...'_

"Hey, Echizen!"

His eye twitched slightly. "Momo-senpai..."

"Che, Echizen! Where are you?" his senpai complained loudly. "I thought you said we were going to have a match! Everyone is already here!"

He started. "Match? What match?"

"ECHIZEN! You told us to meet here in the courts for a practice match!"

Sakuno tilted her head curiously at him. "Ryoma-kun?"

There was a sharp intake of breath from the other line. "Oh crap."

Ryoma smacked his head in frustration. "Momo-senpai-" he started.

"ECHIZEN IS WITH A GIRL!" he heard his senpai shout over the other line. There was a mad scramble to grab the phone from Momo.

"Ochibi!" a shrill voice shouted in his ear. He could see the bouncy redhead jump up and down in excitement. _'While latching to Oishi-senpai too...' _he thought wryly.

"Kikumaru-senpai."

"You've grown, ochibi! I am so proud of you nya! So who is this girl? Do I know her? Is she pretty? Is she cute? What color is her hair? Huh? Huh?"

"Eiji..." a voice reprimanded softly. "Just ask one question at a time."

He blinked. Oishi-senpai's voice sounded suspiciously loud. If Eiji-senpai was holding the phone, then Oishi-senpai was... He smirked. Those two...

"Oops! Sorry Oishi! Ne, Ochibi! Who is she? Wait- matte!" He suspected the phone was grabbed from the redhead's hands.

"FUJI!"

"Echizen." the soft almost-sleepy voice of the tensai drawled. "Do not mind Eiji. I suppose you want to spend quality time with your... girlfriend. We could do without you here. Take your time."

He stiffened. The tensai always has a way of getting under everyone's skin...

"But of course..." Fuji continued. He imagined his senpai sporting a sadistic grin, cool sapphire eyes half-closed. "We would like to hear a first-hand story from you... Inui would like details."

"There is a 91.3 percent chance that this girl is..." He heard the data man announce in the background.

"NANI!"

"Are we right, Echizen?"

He nodded stiffly.

"I can't see you if you nod." the tensai said rather cheerfully.

He resisted the urge to strangle his senpai. "Hai."

"Saa... that's nice, ne, Tezuka?"

"ECHIZEN!" Momo-senpai yelled in his ear. "Che! You're so unfair! Spending time with a girl while we're here waiting for you! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Ryoma cringed, bringing the phone away from his ear. Momo-senpai could be pretty loud like Eiji-senpai when he wants to. "Mada mada dane." he said flatly. If his senpais were planning to piss him off and ruin his mood, they were doing one heck of a job.

"ARGH! ECHIZEN! ARE YOU-"

"Senpai."

"-BACK AT... what?"

He glanced at his 'girlfriend', whose face now resembled a beet red tomato. He smirked. "You're interrupting us. Just call later."

"WHAT! ECHIZEN! SENSEI IS-"

Beep.

Ryoma grinned victoriously when he hung up the phone. "Mada mada dane." Turning his phone off, then chucking it inside his pocket, he directed his golden gaze once again to the beautiful girl in front of him. "Now where were we, Ryuzaki?"

-------

Momo cursed vehemently, earning him a glare from their stoic ex-captain. He quickly deflated. "That stupid Echizen..." he mumbled to himself.

Eiji was whining. "Nya Oishi... why didn't ochibi tell me about Sakuno-chan? I want to see them kiss!"

Oishi sighed, petting the flipped crimson hair of the boy in his arms. "He's a growing boy still in his high school years, Eiji. He needs a little privacy with his... love life."

Big blue eyes looked imploringly at him. "But Oishiiiiii! We weren't really private when WE were in high school right?"

Oishi flushed, as Momo choked back a laugh. "Eiji!"

Fuji laughed. "Eiji has a point, Oishi. Saa, Momo, how is Echizen in high school by the way?"

The high school senior shrugged. "Still the same stubborn brat that he is."

The tensai smiled, glancing at Tezuka. "Perhaps."

Inui looked between Tezuka and Fuji, then began scribbling madly in his notebook. "Ii data..."

"Fsh..."

Inui looked at Kaidoh quickly, who was staring at him quite... intensely. He adjusted his glasses, then returned to writing furiously.

Eiji sighed, snuggling closer to the still-flushed Oishi. "Nya, Ochibi is so mean... won't even tell his senpai about Sakuno-chan..."

Fuji smiled serenely at him, making the redhead shrink back a little in horror. Fuji smiling like there's no tomorrow only means he was planning something evil. "I am sure we can get the details from him later, Eiji."

Eiji just nodded. He was praying that the boy survives after Fuji was done with him.

Momo looked at everyone. "Are we still going to play even without the little pipsqueak?" He noticed Taka-san was missing. "Where's Taka-senpai?"

"He told me he was going to be busy." Fuji replied. He didn't notice the sharp look the normally impassive ex-captain shot him.

Momo cursed again. "Che! Then that makes us seven... Argh! Stupid brat!" He muttered a few more choice words about his beloved kouhai. He was about to say more when-

"Momoshiro. Ten laps around the court."

All their heads whipped towards Tezuka.

Momo blinked, but when the words registered on his brain, he stammered his indignation. "B-but- Buchou!" He shook his head. "I mean, ex-buchou!" He shook his head again. "Argh! I mean..." He thought for a moment. "Tezuka-senpai! But-"

Dark hazel eyes narrowed at him. "Make it twenty."

Momo groaned in despair. "Che! This is all Echizen's fault!" he said aloud, before running around the tennis court. _'Stupid, stupid, Echizen! You'll pay for this!'_

Suddenly, Eiji cursed too, rather loudly and cheerfully. Oishi looked at his partner like he was nuts. "Eiji!"

Eiji grinned widely, looking expectantly at Tezuka.

Tezuka, on the other hand, was having an inner battle. It was obvious Eiji did that on purpose so he could also run laps. He was thinking whether or not to give the redhead what he really wanted. Who cares? As long as he runs. Hazel eyes narrowed even more. "Thirty."

A fist pumped up in the air. "All right nya! I've missed this!" Eiji jumped out of his partner's embrace and quickly ran beside Momo.

Oishi shook his head, smiling. He glanced at the happily running Eiji, then at Tezuka.

There was a moment's hesitation.

"Five."

Oishi grinned. "I'll make it thirty!" he called, before running off to join his partner.

"Hey, Mamushi! You're not gonna run?" a mocking voice yelled.

Kaidoh hissed, before speeding towards his all-time rival, not even bothering to ask Tezuka if he could also run laps. Inui just took his notebook and followed them.

Fuji smiled. He was about to join his friends when a hand quickly grabbed his wrist. He turned amused blue eyes towards Tezuka. "Tezuka, I'm going to run too."

Golden eyes speared him on the spot. "I didn't tell you to do so."

Fuji just shrugged. "But I want to."

Tezuka glared, annoyed at the boy's indifference. Deliberately, he tugged at Fuji's wrist, making the latter fall on his chest. "I've had enough of this. You can't run away from me again." he murmured huskily, before capturing the tensai's lips in a kiss.

For a moment, he wondered if any of his teammates were looking. He was a private person after all. But after Fuji's soft lips began pressing more insistently into his own, he decided he didn't care.

But he opened one eye just to make sure.

-------

Sakuno sneezed.

And sneezed.

And sneezed some more.

She wrapped her arms around her as a cold wind breezed past her. They were currently on their way to her house, after spending a relatively long amount of time in the library. She remembered the feel of his lips against her neck, how tight he had held her- and quickly smacked herself for thinking such perverted thoughts. However, she still blushed. Everything that had happened was just so overwhelming and... nice. She blushed again. She still couldn't get over the fact that the boy she had loved for so long loved her back. Well, he didn't exactly say it. I mean, what can you expect? She was even surprised he remembered her name. But that's not the point. Actions speak louder than words, right? She shivered again. She suddenly felt a warm weight on her shoulder and she looked up. Her thoughts quickly scattered when she saw golden eyes gaze at her.

"You're cold." he said simply.

She nodded, wrapping his regular's jersey around herself. Pink quickly infused her cheeks when an arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Do you want to have some coffee first?"

She blinked at the question. "Um... if you want to..."

"I was asking you if you wanted too, or I wouldn't have asked in the first place." he pointed out.

She blushed, nodding slightly.

They stopped at a quaint little coffee shop, and sat somewhere near the windows. It was a traditional shop, almost like a tea house, so that they were only separated by a small round table. The intimacy made her blush again. A waitress, who stared at Ryoma too long for Sakuno's liking, took their order. Both of them ended up ordering hot chocolate instead. She fiddled with her thumbs nervously, obviously lacking anything to say. She took a deep breath. Ryoma wasn't going to start a conversation any time soon, so she racked her brain for a topic. But all she could think about was the kiss (and maybe a little more than a kiss) that they shared in the library.

"I didn't want to stay up all night."

She started, blinking at him in surprise. "Oh." was her lame response. What was he talking about? Oh. Yeah. The chocolate. "Why?" she asked.

He looked away, and she swore she saw a light blush stain his cheeks before he replied. "I'd end up thinking of you."

Her jaw would have dropped if not for the fact that she was a girl with poise. Nevertheless, she gaped at him. Was the- THE- Echizen Ryoma just flirting with her? Did he really say that?

Still looking away, he just shrugged casually, his voice lowering almost shyly.

SHY? The cocky Echizen Ryoma- shy? Maybe the world was coming to an end. Ryoma was never shy.

Right. And she never thought he could like her as well.

His eyes darted to her face quickly, and then returned to where he was looking before. "And if I start thinking of you, I won't want to sleep again."

When the full impact of his words hit her, her face flamed. She wondered if her color would be permanently pink now. She lowered her head as a warm smile graced her delicate features. She didn't know he could say such sweet things. She thought that she can't possibly love him even more, but she was proven wrong. Again.

Ryoma-kun was just so full of surprises.

"Here's your order."

Sakuno looked up to see a different waitress place their order down. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the girl stare at Ryoma longer than the last girl did. Ryoma, who was looking away, noticed her silence, and at the same time, noticed the girl who was, to put it frankly, ogling at him.

Sakuno bristled. Normally, she wouldn't have minded, since Ryoma-kun was a very attractive boy and it was natural that he catches the attention of most girls. But this night, something was different. Maybe it was what happened in the library, or what Ryoma had just said, or just her. So unexpectedly, Sakuno did something... spontaneous... for once.

In one swift move, she leaned over the small table, and gently tilted Ryoma's face so she could kiss him. His eyes were wide open for a moment, before he quickly regained control. The kiss, which was hers to begin with, became his. A few moments later, she let go, sitting back down and bowing her head. She just knew her face was getting red in a rapid pace. She couldn't believe she did that! In front of other people too! Speaking of other people...

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the waitress stalk disappointedly towards the counter. She smiled in triumph. Serves her right. She looked up, saw Ryoma's amused eyes, looked down, and began sipping her hot chocolate delicately. They sat in a comfortable silence until Ryoma stood up, after making sure she was finished, left some money, and they left the shop.

To her surprise and delight, he put his arm around her again while pulling her close. She sighed softly, basking in his presence. Perhaps... Ryoma does like her... or perhaps he doesn't. _'I don't care.'_ she thought stubbornly. _'I don't care if he doesn't like me.'_ She simply told herself to revel in this precious moment and bask in his presence.

Too soon, she thought disappointedly, they arrived in front of her house. "Um..." She tried to play with the ends of her hair, but then she remembered what had transpired in the library. She flushed "Thank you for the night." she mumbled shyly. "Um... your jacket..."

"Keep it."

"H-hai. I-I'll be going now." She turned.

"Ryuzaki."

"H-" She squeaked in surprise when his lips pressed against hers again, but this time, the kiss was soft, gentle, sweet.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he whispered. He held her for another heartbeat before he turned to leave.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Yeah?" He twisted his head slightly to look at her and saw a glimpse of her smile, a soft loving smile that warmed his heart, before it quickly turned mischievous.

"Maybe you could teach me English in our house." The door closed.

It took a moment before the thought sank in- he was mesmerized by that naughty smile she had just given and he wanted to see it more often- and then he laughed, shaking his head.

"Mada mada dane."

-------

a/n: all right! i finished it! woohoo! three cheers for hello-chan! yippee! i am so proud of myself! i've made a one-shot! yes! yes! i mean, it's so hard to make a one-shot because i feel that it's too short but- yippee! (hugs eiji and oishi and ryoma) i hope you enjoyed reading this! i'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes in the story... it's my first time, you know? so that's it! plz leave a review! i'd appreciate it very much if you tell me your opinion about the fic... anyway, here are some of the things that i want to clear up...

1 ryoma's a junior in seigaku high school and the captain of the tennis club…

2 all the third years in the normal timeline (eiji, oishi, fuji, tezuka, inui, and taka) and the second years (kaidoh and momo) are college students but they still play with each other sometimes…

3 eiji and oishi are definitely having an affair! i mean, how could they not have one? they're so cute and sweet together that i'd kill anyone who doesn't have a GP pairing in their story (brandishes sword expertly)... just kidding.

4 tezuka and fuji are having a... relationship too... you know... fuji and taka sort of had a thing in their younger years but it's all in the past! yippee!

5 inui and kaidoh are sort of... dancing around each other but i dunno...

6 i made them older since i can't imagine a 12-year old boy making out in the library with a girl his age... so ryoma and sakuno are 17... momo and kaidoh are about 18-19... the others are 20-21 or something...

so that's it... if you have any more questions, feel free to ask me coz i wouldn't mind in the least... plz read and review! i'll appreciate it! sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes if you see them! thnx!


End file.
